Shirosaki Brothers
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: What does Hichigo and Ichigo get up to, as well as Rei. Rated M for violence its Hichigo afterall
1. Shirosaki Brothers 1

**My second Ichigo and Hichigo story! I have two Chapters joined together because my Chapters can be really short.**

**This story's main characters are Hichigo, Ichigo and Rei, (Because he's my favorite Shirosaki) I don't really know what Rei likes to do, the only information I have about Rei is that, he is serious.**

**I got this idea from a friend and the Doujinshi "Triple Berry Au Liet" and... so... Yeah... Lets get to the story.**

**Shirosaki Brothers- **Wake up call

"This is not... how i expected..." The orange-headed teen started. His arms were dead, and spread out far. His brown eyes trailed down to the left and he caught a glimpse of an Albino with long white hair, that trailed down to the waist, while the top of the Albino's hair was spiky.

The orange-headed's eyes then moved to the right and saw another Albino but with short spiky white hair. Then his brown eyes looked strait up at the ceiling.

"...To wake up." He finished.

His left arm felt lighter and less numb, The teen turned his head slightly and looked up at the sleepy Albino who was rubbing his eyes.

The long white hair was surprisingly still silky straight and his eyes always had an expressionless look to it; The Albino's eyes were different to other _Humans_ because the cornea was black as obsidian and the iris was a golden-yellow.

The emotionless eyes turned down to look at the orange-head, "Morning Ichigo" he said plainly, his voice had a creepy echo to it and in the morning it would make the teen shiver, "M-Morning Rei. How did you sleep?" Ichigo, the orange-head, asked.

Rei scowled for a moment but then his expression became his normal look, "It was fine" he answered.

Ichigo was some-what scared of Rei at times, but he manages to live with it. "Would you like some breakfast?" Rei asked, Ichigo nodded, "Well, what would you like?" The long-haired Albino asked, again.

Ichigo looked at away, "A-Any thing" he answered. "Pick something" Rei said, "I said anything" Ichigo repeated irritably, "You choose" Rei said flatly, "No, You choose for me!" Ichigo shouted quietly.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly when he heard a groan come from the right-hand-side of him, Ichigo eyes trailed over to the right slowly and cautiously, his brown eyes met the other Albino's black and gold eyes.

The other Albino had an annoyed look, "H-H-H-Hichigo..." Ichigo stuttered, Hichigo scowled at Ichigo, "Pick something already" he growled, Ichigo gulped and quickly said to Rei, "Eggs on toast!"

Rei nodded then stood up, off the bed, "wait... Why was you in the bed with Ichigo!?" Hichigo asked harshly, "That is what I was going to asked you" Rei answered calmly.

Hichigo growled, then shot a glare at Ichigo. "W-What?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo got up and turned around to Ichigo "Get up! Otherwise we're gonna be late for the interview" Hichigo shouted then stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

Hichigo is always like that when he first wakes up... and other times it frightens Ichigo, so he knows not to tick Hichigo off.

Rei looked over at Ichigo, who was getting out of the bed, Rei shook his head then walked out of Ichigo's bedroom.

**Shirosaki Brothers-** Breakfast quarrel.

Ichigo had finally came down stairs, he walked into the kitchen and dining room (They were joined together). His brown eyes searched the room, Rei was busy making the breakfast in the kitchen area,

While Hichigo was tapping the table with his finger then stopped to sip some of his tea and continued tapping.

Ichigo walked over cautiously to the table and sat on the chair next to Hichigo, the tapping stopped again but instead of hearing the sound of a cup being picked up Ichigo heard the creepy echo of Hichigo's voice, "Rei-Nii, Hurry up!" (...-Nii: Brother/Sister)

"Shut up Hichigo" Rei said flatly, "Tch, What did you say?" Hichigo hissed, Rei just ignored Hichigo and had finished making the breakfast, he turned off the cooker rings and picked up the plates on in each hand then placed them down in front of Ichigo and Hichigo.

"Rei, aren't you having anything?" Ichigo asked, Rei shook his head, "Not hungry" Rei answered flatly, Ichigo took a bite of his Eggs on toast sandwich "Mmh! Rei this is good!" Ichigo complimented taking another bite.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat with you mouth full?" Hichigo asked, smirking "No she never and you know that... hypocrite" Ichigo insulted under his breath, "Are you asking for a fight!?" Hichigo asked with a sharp tone.

"What!? N-No!" Ichigo shouted, "I'm pretty sure you are! Stupid Strawberry" (Ichigo also means strawberry in Japanese) Hichigo insulted.

"Hey quit it! The pair of you!" Shouted a black-haired woman who was half the size of Ichigo and had a piece of hair across her face, "S-Sorry Rukia" Ichigo apologized, "Hey you can't tell me what to do!" Hichigo shouted pointing a finger at the Raven-head.

Rei had his head resting on his palm, quietly watching with his usual plain expression. "Actually Hichigo... She can" Ichigo whispered "Oh yeah? Why can she then?" Hichigo whispered back, "Because Rukia's like... royalty, remember, She's Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister" Ichigo reminded.

Hichigo growled, "Fine!" Hichigo said and continued eating. "So, Rukia whats with the nice clothing?" Ichigo asked,

"I'm going out with Oriheme to-"

"Oh that stupid Red-head?" Hichigo interrupted "Oriheme is not stupid and don't talk about her like that!" Rukia warned.

Hichigo just shrugged his shoulders, "Well anyway, I wont be back until next week either, Onii-Chan and I are going camping and Oriheme is coming with us" Rukia added, opening the front door.

"Well see you, and good luck with your girlfriend" Ichigo friendly teased, "Yeah you too, but with your Boyfriend" Rukia smirked, "Hey! I don't have a _boy_ friend!" Ichigo shouted, "Well you should find one" Rukia giggled. "I don't even like men" Ichigo told.

"Yeah, your saying that now!" Rukia laughed, "You and Hichigo seem like a good couple" She started to sound serious, "Oi! You may-be Royalty but I'll still beat you to a pulp!" Hichigo snarled, Rukia rolled her eyes, "Whatever... bye!" She waved and left, leaving Ichigo, Hichigo and Rei behind.

**Yay! okay, I'll be uploading with in a week. bai bai for now.**

**By LunaSAMAA, Kawaii~ **


	2. Shirosaki Brothers 2

**My second Ichigo and Hichigo story! I have two Chapters joined together because my Chapters can be really short.**  
**This story's main characters are Hichigo, Ichigo and Rei, (Because he's my favorite Shirosaki) I don't really know what Rei likes to do, the only information I have about Rei is that, he is serious.**  
**I got this idea from a friend and the Doujinshi "Triple Berry Au Liet" (No Kyo) and... so... Yeah... Lets get to the story.**  
**This one contains about four chapters... or at least until it gets interesting... YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Shirosaki Brothers**- _expectancy at the door._

The trio had finished their breakfasts and are getting dressed for the interview with the head of the Soul-Society academy; about getting the jobs they want.

Ichigo didn't know what he wanted. Hichigo is choosing sword-fighting or stuff about working with the mafia. Rei's going to choose something to do with cooking or another thing which was hard to remember.

Ichigo felt more confused when he thought about what his friends were going to choose such as (Try and guess who's name that matches the job and you'll get a cookie!) ... Archery and sewing, nursing and unique foods, Boxing, gardening, Ice sculpting, modeling, beauty-salon boss and lots of other ones.

What was worse for Ichigo, he didn't like the stuff other people had in mind, hopeful before the interview Ichigo might be able to speak to old man Zangetsu, the wisest man he knows, next to his father, (When he's sensible)

Ichigo's thoughts were broken by Hichigo busting through his bedroom door, "What the hell Hichigo?!" Ichigo shouted putting his shoe on, "Ichigo we have to go, quick!" Hichigo said quickly, his echoey voice shook a bit, he gripped onto Ichigo's arm.

"What! Why?!" Ichigo asked jerking out of the Albino's grip, Hichigo scowled, "He is at the door... even look yourself" Hichigo suggested moving Ichigo's curtain, Ichigo almost hesitated to move, but slowly walked over to the window and looked down at the drive-in area, then Ichigo gasped quietly.

Ichigo knew the men at the door, but yet didn't know anything about them. Ichigo's eyes trailed over to a tall man with dark brown hair that seemed to be combed back, he had a small smile on his face.

There was another man next to him, he has a greyish-light-purple coloured hair and a creepy grin with his eyes closed?

Lastly was a black man with dreadlocks and white glasses that wrapped around his head possibly saying this man was blind.

All three of them were standing outside Ichigo's house, "Why are they here?" Ichigo asked, "I don't know, but I do know their names and the so called 'Gang' they're in" Hichigo added, "Gang?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo nodded,

"The brown-haired one is called Aizen, he's the boss of them all, The one thats grinning is called Ichimaru Gin and the african is named Kaname Tosen, in the gang there are about..." Hichigo paused to think of how many there are inside the gang.

"... Thirteen of them including the bosses, the gang name is..." Hichigo was in mid-thought when he was interrupted, "Its the Espada" Rei answered, walking into the room.

"We better go around the back, that way we won't be late for school" Rei suggested, Ichigo and Hichigo both nodded. They left Ichigo's room and slowly went down the stairs.

Quietly Rei opened the back door and gestured Ichigo to go first, so he did, followed by Hichigo then lastly Rei, locking the door behind him. Ichigo didn't have a gate so they had to jump over the fence.

Finally all three of them got over to the other side, and just when they were safe... Ichigo noticed a two men standing at a corner,

One man had black hair and green eyes which stood out with his pale skin, next to him was a not-as-skinny type man with aqua hair and bright-blue eyes.

Both of them noticed the trio starting to walk away but they were stopped in their tracks by a low voice, "Hey! Are you Shirosaki Hichigo?!" The aqua-haired man asked.

Hichigo turned his head, "Yeah, and whats it to you?" Hichigo answered. "Nothin' Really, Aizen would like a talk with you" he stated, "Oh?.. Well tell him I have other duties to take care of" Hichigo said rudely.

"Hichigo, Be careful, Thats Jabberjack Grimmjow unless you want your head gone I'd advise you to speak with caution" Rei whispered, Hichigo turned his head to the long-haired Albino and grinned, "Never thought you'd be the kind to worry" Hichigo smirked.

"I'm not worrying, Ichigo is" Rei pointed at Ichigo, "Don't bring me into this!" Ichigo said, "We just did" Hichigo nodded. "Well why have you?!" Ichigo asked, "Because... your... Ichigo" Hichigo couldn't think of anything else. "Thats the excuse?!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow raised an eye brow, "Are they serious?... They're arguing yet enemies are around" Grimmjow explained out load. "Seems so, they are an odd bunch apparently" Said the dark-haired man, he had a flat accent.

"Shall I break them up?" Grimmjow asked, "What ever pleases you" The Black-head agreed. "Oi! Don't you know its a bad Idea to ignore you enemies while..." Grimmjow trailed off when he realised he wasn't being acknowledged,

The Pale-black-head couldn't help but chuckle quietly, The trio continued to argue over stuff. Grimmjows eye brow twitched, "Their idiots..." He said under his breath.

"Where did that come from?!" Ichigo shouted, Hichigo looked up to think, "I don't know but... Your still as stupid as a seal!" Hichigo insulted, "I don't even see how that's an insult..." Ichigo muttered. Rei just watched quietly then tapped Hichigo on the shoulder.

Hichigo looked up at Rei, "What?!" he snapped, Rei pointed at Grimmjow and the other man, "Are you guys done with your childless already?" Grimmjow asked. "Its not Childness its just... arguing about crap" Hichigo corrected. "Right... Damn now I've forgotten why we're even here, Ulquiorra, do you know?" Grimmjow asked turning to the pale-Espada.

"We where here to ask Shirosaki to see Aizen-Sama" Ulquiorra answered. "Oh yeah... So Shirosaki whats it gonna be? you comin' with us?" Grimmjow asked. "Nah, got business to deal with right now" Hichigo said.

"Fine, But at least let us talk to you separately" Ulquiorra asked flatly, Hichigo growled. "Alright whatever!",

Rei pulled on Ichigo's arm, Ichigo looked at the arm then followed it up to Rei's black and yellow eyes and got the memo, Ichigo jerked out the grasp and started to run with Rei, Ichigo looked behind him and saw Hichigo with his usual grin, 'Don't get into trouble Hichigo' Ichigo thought with consern then followed Rei to the School.

Until Rei and Ichigo were gone around the corner. "So what is it?" Hichigo asked. "Aizen was gonna ask if you would like to join the Espada. All you'll need is a weapon and uniform and your done" Grimmjow added. Hichigo snickered.

"Me with the Espada?... I may think about it, IF my rank is high and plus. Why are you asking me?" Hichigo asked, "Because..." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra for help, but got nothing. "...Espada members have seen you fight and told... Aizen, to... um... then Aizen found, you and only you interesting... and asked if you would like to join" Grimmjow thought on the dot.

Hichigo didn't find the explanation believable, "Well, Tell him I said I'll keep it in mind" Hichigo ordered, Ulquiorra nodded. "We will do" He said, "Good, I got to go, I'm gonna be late because of you guys" Hichigo complained.

"and Shirosaki, If you are going to join... make sure to keep your brothers out of it" Grimmjow warned, "Why?" Hichigo asked, the aqua-haired man chuckled, "Do it and find out" Grimmjow said. disappearing before Hichigo's eyes.

"Until next time Shirosaki Hichigo" Ulquiorra said flatly then disappearing too. Hichigo raised an eye brow 'Okay, Now what the hell did that mean?!' Hichigo asked himself in his head. then realized the time and quickly ran the same Direction Rei and Ichigo went.

**Shirosaki Brothers- **Interview and SNAP!

Ichigo and Rei had made it in time to the school, Rei was called in first for the interview, The reason why Rei is in the same year as Ichigo and Hichigo was because he was set back a year for Hichigo's behaviour.

Hichigo practically skipped lessons and because Hichigo and Rei look a like, the teachers got the two mixed up... resulting to Rei in the same year as Ichigo.

'Damn, I didn't get to speak to Zangetsu...' Ichigo thought, that second the head teachers door opened, and Rei came out.

"How did it go?" Ichigo asked, Rei looked over at Ichigo, "Nothing really, he gives you a piece of paper that is close to what you have in mind and then you just pick one" Rei answered flatly.

"but, what if you don't know what to choose?" Ichigo asked again, a small smirk grew on Rei's face, "Why? Don't you not know what job you want?" Rei asked, "O-Of corse I do!" Ichigo declined a little embarrassed.

Rei's smirk disappeared, "Well whatever, Mr. Yamamoto wants you up next" Rei said, "Alright then" Ichigo sighed standing up. "Lets just hope Hichigo gets here before you finish" Rei said as Ichigo went past him and into the office.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo, please sit" The old man said, Ichigo did as he said and sat down on a chair, his eyes rolled over the pieces of neatly stacked papers. "So Kurosaki, what do you want to take on as a job?" asked.

Ichigo looked up, "Well... I uh... Stuff to do with... the spirits?... and helping people?" Ichigo answered unsurely, The old man nodded and reached for a piece of paper then passed it to Ichigo, "Take a look and see what you like" he said.

Ichigo's brown eyes looked down, and started to read the options.

_Medium wanted 7:00am to 4:00pm, 60,000 yen a day. _  
_Doctor- half a day, 40,000 yen an hour._  
_. ECT ECT._

Ichigo kept reading and wasn't really interested, until something caught his eyes,

_Substitute Spiritualist Any time, and 55,000 yen every 6 minutes._

Ichigo liked that idea, "Mr. Yamamoto, I would like to have the Substitute Spiritualist job" Ichigo said, hand Yamamoto the paper, "Ah, I see. The forms will be sent to you in the post with in two to three days, it must be filled in before the the end of the week" Yamamoto said,

"Okay, I got it" Ichigo said standing up and bowing down to Yamamoto, then walking over to the door. "Oh, Kurosaki. If you see Shirosaki Hichigo, tell him to be here in under ten minutes" Yamamoto ordered.

Ichigo nodded then left. a sigh of relief left him when the door closed, Then he looked around and saw Rei looking out the window. "Rei? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. "Waiting for my stupid brother" Rei answered not looking away from the gaze.

"Oh right, well... said that Hichigo must be here before ten minutes have passed otherwise he wont get to choose" Ichigo added. Rei nodded "Seeing as its Hichigo I'm guessing he's not getting the job" Rei predicted.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, your probably right" he agreed. "So what did you choose?" Rei asked. "Nothing important" Ichigo said sitting down on a waiting chair. "Nothing important? Come on Ichigo tell me what you chose already" Rei demanded.

"Substitute Spiritualist..." Ichigo mumbled. "See, not so hard is it?" Rei said, sitting down next to Ichigo. Ichigo moved a seat away from Rei.

Rei rolled his eyes with a sigh. "What did you choose Rei?" Ichigo asked. Rei didn't answer, 'Fine, Ignore me' Ichigo muttered in his head. The hall way was quiet and Ichigo was starting to get bored.

"How long has it been?" Ichigo asked. Rei's eyes looked at his black watch. "your worse then a child... about five minutes" Rei answered. "What was that first part?" Ichigo asked irritably. Rei looked at Ichigo, "I said you're worse then a child" Rei answered clearly.

Ichigo growled lightly, he wasn't going to comment back knowing he might make Rei angry, and Rei kinda scares Ichigo when he's angry... it never ends well from what Ichigo's seen in the past when other people have took it too far around Rei.

A few minutes of silence had passed, "Looks like Hichigo got into another fight again" Ichigo wondered. "Seems so... its already been over ten minutes" Rei said flatly. Ichigo sighed "hope he's okay" Ichigo mumbled. "Stop worrying about the idiot, it would be his own fault if he did get hurt" Rei told.

Ichigo looked down. "Fine-" Ichigo was interrupted by hearing fast footsteps down the other end of the hall way. Ichigo looked up and saw Hichigo pegging it down the hall way.

"Ah, Hichigo! Mr. Yamamoto is waiting for you" Ichigo informed, Hichigo stopped in front in Ichigo and Rei while panting, "Yeah, I realised that" Hichigo said sarcastically.

Hichigo finally caught his breath back and then walked to the door, just before his hand touched the handle the door swung open. Hichigo jumped back, "O-oh. Hi Mr. Yamamoto" Hichigo stuttered. "Shirosaki Hichigo, well I'm not surprised" Yamamoto growled.

Rei closed his eyes awaiting whats going to happen next. Ichigo stood up and moved away from the area. "Shirosaki you've been late before and you're late now, and the consequences of you not being here on time, is that you don't get your interview done" Yamamoto explained.

Hichigo scowled, "So wait, are you saying I'm not going to get a job?!" He asked. 'here we go...' Rei thought to himself. "That is exactly what I'm saying" Yamamoto agreed. Hichigo growled. "But its only been a few minutes after"

"That is what LATE means" Yamamoto stated, "Well thats just stupid!" Hichigo shouted, "Theres no need to raise your voice Shirosaki, just accept that your not getting a job" Yamamoto told. "What?" Hichigo said lowly.

"Accept that your foolish behaviour has brought you down in having an interview for a career" Yamamoto explained more clearly.

Hichigo raised a fist, "Why you son of a Bi-" Hichigo started to move his arm but was stopped by Ichigo pulling it back "Stop it Hichigo!" Ichigo shouted. Hichigo turned to look at Ichigo with his dark eyes "Let go of me!" Hichigo shouted pulling out of Ichigo's grasp and storming down the hall.

Ichigo looked at Rei, who had his eyes closed and arms folded then up at Yamamoto, "I'm so sorry for Hichigo's actions" Ichigo said bowing down to Yamamoto. "Don't be sorry Kurosaki, your brother should be the one who is sorry" Yamamoto told. Ichigo lifted up "Yeah but-"

"But nothing!" Yamamoto interrupted, Ichigo didn't say anything, "Go home and wait for your papers to sign, schools closed tomorrow and the day after that will be Saturday, your papers should arrive by Monday or Tuesday, same to you Shirosaki Rei" Yamamoto said looking at Rei,

Rei stood up out of his seat and sighed, "Bye " Ichigo said, Rei just nodded as a 'Goodbye' like gesture, and they both walked down the hall way to the doors.

**Yay! Another done... but short... And um... I don't want any nasty reviews anymore, and you know who I'm talking too, Not everyone, just this one person who says bad things about my stories which made me a little upset, So anyways, thanks for the long wait and The next part should be done soon. **

**By LunaSAMAA, Kawaii~**


End file.
